


That's What You Call A Dream

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [53]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Kyle Valenti Appreciation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “I am so tired of being tired.”-Kyle week day 2: long day
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Series: quick little doodles [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	That's What You Call A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> yay day 2! Happy thanksgiving everybody! Love a day about being thankful for that time native americans gave us food and we just kinda were like "cool, mine now forever, you showed us none of this, this is nature so obviously i can take it because you did nothing"
> 
> Anyway

“I am so tired of being tired.”

Kyle smiled as he watched Alex collapse onto the bed, his limbs sprawled out every which way. As cute as Alex was, he felt the pain too. He didn’t know it was possible to be so tired. However, turns out the only way to make residency more hellish was to also have a side hustle of taking down a government conspiracy. He flopped down onto the bed beside Alex.

“I think this has been the longest day of my entire life,” he grumbled, letting his eyes close even though he knew he still had to drive home. He was hoping, though, that Alex would just let him crash on the couch. He’d been up for an absurdly long time and he was seeing double. It didn’t sound very safe to drive.

“I feel that,” Alex sighed. The bed moved and creaked as he sat up, most likely removing his prosthetic. Kyle just kept his eyes closed. “Hey, when’s the last time you slept?”

“Uh,” Kyle groaned, “Fuck, I don’t know, I lost count. My last shit was Tuesday night, so sometime before that.”

“Fuck, Kyle,” Alex said, “You do know it’s Thursday night, right?” He just grunted in response. That would explain the headache-wielding fatigue he was handling. “Just stay over tonight.”

Kyle nodded and knew he was going to have to get up to go to the couch, but Alex’s bed was comfortable and he just needed a couple more seconds. The bed shifted again and soon he felt Alex beside him.

“I want you to know,” Alex said in that wonderfully joking tone, “You are so tense I can actually see the tension in your shoulders. And that’s coming from me. I’m, like, the king of being tense.”

Kyle huffed, a loose smile finding his face. It was the closest thing to a laugh he could manage. Alex chuckled and shifted again. Kyle heard a sigh and then soon felt a weight on his back.

“Relax,” Alex said smoothly and it was followed very quickly by strong hands kneading into his shoulder blades. Kyle’s body involuntarily tried to twist into the mattress, a strangled sound of pain squeaking out of him at the feeling of someone actually trying to work out the tension. “Jesus, how are you even moving? This knot is massive.”

“Dunno,” Kyle breathed and Alex laughed.

The longer Alex worked, the better it felt and the more he could relax. He was too tired to have any sense of shame or boundaries and moans just fell from him at the feeling. Alex didn’t even seem to have a problem with it, chuckling softly if the noises were particularly pathetic. When he moved to press his elbow into a particularly tough spot, Kyle just about lost it.

“Oh, fuck me, Alex, *holy, mmm…” he grumbled out. He didn’t even care that Alex was shaking with laughter on top of him. It just felt so goddamn good.

“I met this guy when I was in Iraq,” Alex said softly, moving his hands down to get different parts of his back, “He was a masseur, super fucking talented. He taught me a few tricks. At the time, I just thought he was doing his job, but looking back, I think he might’ve been hitting on me.”

“You think?” Kyle grunted. He was now just one being with his Alex’s bed, completely and entirely fucked up and strung out from two days of nonstop work and Alex’s magic hands. Who needed aliens with healing hands when Alex could do *that?

“It’s hard to tell over there,” Alex admitted, “Hard to tell a lot of places, actually.”

Kyle didn’t actually remember anything after that in the conversation. He wasn’t sure if there even was anything after that or if Alex had stopped talking when he passed out. He probably should’ve been woken up so he could go sleep on the couch, but that didn’t happen either.

When he did wake up a couple of hours later, he found himself firmly tucked into Alex’s bed with Alex’s bare back as his view. Between them was a mound of a dog named Buffy, half beneath the covers and an ear stretched onto Alex’s pillow as if she was human. Kyle huffed a small laugh and closed his eyes once again.

He fell asleep wondering what he’d have to do to make this an every night thing.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
